El Templo de Millones de Años
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: ¿Un encuentro casual puede volverse a repetir tres mil años después? ¿O están condenados a ser olvidados por las arenas del tiempo? ONESHOT


**El templo de millones de años**

_by Kaiba Kisara_

Los templos estaban mudos, intransmutables, detenidos en el tiempo y sin un alma que los habitara, la ciudad sagrada parecía un pueblo fantasma, reflejo del dolor que sufría el ahora faraón Set el Grande; a lo lejos miles de antorchas inundaban el valle de las reinas sobre la planicie del desierto.

El faraón y su cohorte habían terminado el período de luto.

Ahora el sarcófago de la reina de Egipto, Señora de las Dos Tierras, descansaba en su morada de eternidad, una belleza labrada en oro puro y decorada con piedras preciosas, un reflejo del alma de aquella brillante mujer que trajo la paz a Egipto.

Las paredes de la tumba detallaban a la mujer de cabellos largos y azulados cerca de los dioses, en acciones cotidianas, incluso el mismo monarca colocó todo su afecto y devoción en poemas que alzaban su espíritu.

Cuando el canto de los sacerdotes terminó y la marcha mortuoria abandonó la tumba, Set se encontró a solas con su esposa por última vez en este plano terrenal, y por primera vez en su vida lloró. Sintió como el calor abordaba sus mejillas, como aquella agua salada se derramaba sobre la arena de la tumba.

Set exclamó unas palabras sobre ese hermoso sarcófago, prometiéndole encontrarla en la otra vida.

"Aún si los dioses se oponen, si terminan con mi vida a temprana edad, si la tuya también se marchita en la primavera al volvernos encontrar, te seguiré buscando hasta pasar todos nuestros años juntos…"

Colocó una pieza de oro sobre la lápida de su esposa, así fue que a paso, ligero y preciso abandonó la morada de la reina de Egipto.

La tumba fue sellada, ferozmente protegida de ladrones de tumbas hasta que los nombres de aquellos faraones se perdieron en la arena y en la historia.

Hasta volverse encontrar casi tres mil años después.

Tres mil años después, Kisara estaba maravillada, tanto que había volado hacia Domino City, siendo una de las primeras en asistir a la noche de la presentación de Maravillas de la Antigüedad en el museo, traída por la familia Ishtar.

La voz de Ishizu cautivó a la audiencia, creando una atmósfera de misterio y seducción para todo aquel espectador, dándoles la bienvenida a todos aquellos que se encontraban en el recinto del Museo de Domino.

Después de dicha bienvenida, la mujer de ojos azules clavó la mirada sobre aquella piedra que se alzaba en la mitad de la exposición, llegando casi a tocar el techo. Ahí frente a ella relieves que mostraban al faraón sin nombre combatir a al Sumo Sacerdote en un duelo de sombras.

"Maravillosa noche ¿no es así?" Una voz susurró a su lado.

Kisara volteó hacia aquella presencia, revelando una piel tostada, seductora y madura, su cabello largo finamente arreglado, resaltado en su rostro unos ónices profundos que absorbían todo a su paso, sus labios matizados en un rosado enmarcaron una sonrisa.

"Señorita Ishtar, buenas noches… Así es" la joven mujer le regresó el saludo con suavidad, "hermosa y sublime".

"Espero estés disfrutando de la presentación"

"¡Por supuesto!" Exclamó emocionada la peliazul, desbordando alegría en su mirada y voz, "¡es… magnífico! ¡No tengo palabras para describirlo!"

Ishizu asintió, colocando una bebida rosada en las manos de la joven y deseándole buena suerte, después avanzó hacia un grupo de personas que, muy probablemente, eran inversionistas.

Kisara observó la bebida en sus manos, vacilante en llevarla a sus labios.

Una de las piezas que llamó su atención fue la tumba de aquella reina sin nombre, exaltada como Nefer en varios pasajes; las exposiciones contaban con fotografías, réplicas, algunas piezas originales y hologramas utilizadas en el mismísimo duelo de monstruos.

Sin que Kisara tuviera conocimiento de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, un par de ojos no se apartaban de ella y la seguían por toda la exhibición como si se tratara de un waltz.

"Si no cierras la boca, algo podría caer en ella… sujeta bien la copa o vas a tirarla".

Kisara lanzó la mirada hacia la fuente de dicha voz.

"¡Seto Kaiba!"

Una ligera sonrisa burlona se asomó en la comisura de los labios del CEO.

"Ryou Kisara, ¿no es así?"

"Ah…"

"Las clases comienzan mañana, trata de no llegar tarde, es tu primer día" con suavidad retiró la copa de sus manos, dándole un trago y avanzando lejos de aquella exhibición.

"Eh, sí… claro" pero él ya se había perdido entre tantos invitados.

Kisara sonrió, sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas y calientes.

Y así, sin saberlo, habían vuelto a encontrarse frente a la entrada de aquel templo de millones de años, donde su historia había terminado casi tres mil años atrás, ahora su historia en este milenio apenas iba a comenzar.

Dedicado a **Agneta Steam**, inspirado en el segundo volumen de la pentalogía de Ramsés II el de Christian Jacq: "_El Templo de Millones de Años_".


End file.
